L'histoire d'un Loup Garou amoureux
by Lupin Katie
Summary: Les maraudeurs o fini leur 7ème année à Poudlard et Remus Lupin est fou amoureux.... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Les reviews sont les bienvenues.


4

**Chapitre 1 : **

**La sortie de Poudlard et un sacré dîner.**

**Moi un loup-garou, je venais de finir mes études à Poudlard. Mes amis Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black et une jolie demoiselle blonde, les yeux verts, grande et mince. Elle s'appelait Katie c'était la sœur jumelle de mon ami Sirius. Donc on venait de recevoir nos diplômes.**

**Et Remus ! Me dit une voix féminine.**

**Je me retourna donc vers la personne qui m'appelai, je vis Katie son sourire charmeur, elle me sauta dans les bras, je l'a prit contre moi espérant au fond de moi qu'elle resterait encore longtemps.**

**- Toute mes félicitations Remus ! Dit Katie.**

**- A toi aussi Katie ! On va être des Aurors et professeurs ensemble ! Dis je heureux.**

**-Et oui ! Dit Katie. Il va falloir me supporter !**

**Je rigola puis je regardai Katie.**

**-Mais non tu es adorable ! Dis je.**

**-Toi aussi Remus ! Et je peux t'avouer que tu m'aurais beaucoup manquais ! Me dit elle.**

**-Bon vous allez vous décider à sortir ensemble, tout les deux ?**

**Sirius venait d'arriver dans le hall, il regarda sa sœur qui lui tira la langue.**

**-On fait ce qu'on veut fréro ! Dit elle.**

**-Ouai mais vous vous tournez autour et vous êtes incapable de sortir ensemble ! Dit Sirius.**

**James et Lily arrivèrent main dans la main et souriant, cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Lily et James étaient ensemble.**

**-Regarde ses comme c'est crétin, ils se sont rendu compte en 5 ème année qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie ! Dit Sirius.**

**Je vis Katie devenir rouge de honte par ce que son frère disait mais elle décida de le remettre en place.**

**-Et toi qui veut parler, tu n'as toujours personne il me semble ! Dit elle.**

**Sirius l'a regarda rouge de honte car je savais depuis longtemps que Sirius aimait sa sœur.**

**-Euh bon fais ce que tu veux ! Dit Sirius vexé.**

**Il commença à partir quand Katie le prit dans ses bras, il souria.**

**-Bon et si nous allions au 12 square Grimmaud maintenant ? Dit elle.**

**-Bonne idée ! Tu viens Remus ? Vous venez ? Dit Sirius.**

**-Bien sûr ! Dis je heureux.**

**-On ne peut pas malheureusement, on recherche une maison non loin de chez vous. Dirent Lily et James souriant.**

**-Cool ça et bien venez pour le dîner ! Dit Katie.**

**-Ok nous seront au dîner ce soir ! Dit James.**

**Et donc Katie, Sirius et moi partions vers le square Grimmaud, Katie sortit les clés et ouvrit la porte. Nous rentions quand j'entendis des voix familière.**

**-Ah oui Remus j'ai oublié de te dire tes parents sont ici ! Dit Katie triste.**

**-Mes… Mes… parents ! Dis je.**

**-Oui, ils gardaient le square pendant notre absence à Sirius et moi ! Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à partir ! Si tu ne veux pas les voir monte à ma chambre. Me dit elle souriante et gênée.**

**-Merci j'y vais ! Dis je.**

**Donc je monta vers la chambre de Katie et je rentra dedans. Katie avait une chambre qui était remplit de photos de nous. Je m'allongea sur son lit. En bas pendant ce temps Katie et Sirius étaient descendu à la cuisine.**

**-Bonjour monsieur et madame Lupin ! Vous allez bien ? Dirent Katie et Sirius.**

**-Bonjour les jeunes, nous allons bien et vous ? Dirent les Lupin.**

**-Ca va bien ! Dirent Katie et Sirius.**

**-Remus n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda madame Lupin.**

**-Non ! Répondit Sirius.**

**-Bien si vous le voyez dites lui bonjour de notre part ! Dit monsieur Lupin.**

**-On n'y manquera pas ! Dit Katie.**

**Elle sortit de l'argent de son sac à main et le donna à monsieur et madame Lupin.**

**-Bien on va vous laisser ! Dirent les Lupin.**

**-Bien, en revoir et merci ! Dirent Sirius et Katie.**

**-En revoir et de rien ! Au plaisir de vous revoir. Dirent les Lupin.**

**Katie et Sirius fermèrent la porte d'entrée derrière les Lupin.**

**-Bien moi, je dois faire quelque chose ptite sœur ! Dit Sirius.**

**-Bien, tu peux me rapporter du Jus de citrouille, de la bière au beurre et quelques gâteaux, s'il te plait ! Dit Katie.**

**Sirius embrassa sa sœur, prit l'argent que sa sœur lui tendit et partit. Katie monta vers sa chambre où je me trouvais. Elle entra dans sa chambre, je me trouvais allongé sur son lit, elle souria et s'avança.**

**-Bouh !**

**Je sursauta et me releva d'un bond.**

**-Je suis désolé de m'être allongé sur ton lit. Dis je.**

**-Tu peux rester allongé si tu veux ! Dit elle.**

**-Merci ! (Je me rallongea) Katie où est ton frère ? Dis je intrigué.**

**-Faire des courses pour ce soir ! Dit elle souriante. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi **

**-Euh, tu as une bibliothèque ? Dis je.**

**-Oui, viens ! Dit elle.**

**Elle attrapa ma main et m'emmena vers l'étage supérieur et ouvrit la troisième porte. Je pus voir une grande bibliothèque, Katie ferma la porte.**

**-Tu vas trouver ton bonheur ici ! Dit elle.**

**-Merci beaucoup Katie ! Dis je souriant.**

**Je m'avançai vers les livres et en prit un dans la bibliothèque, c'était un livre romantique.**

**-Je vais nous chercher à boire ! Dit Katie.**

**-C'est gentil, merci. Dis je.**

**Katie partit de la bibliothèque et descendit vers la cuisine. J'ouvris le livre et commença à lire, Katie remonta un plateau à la main, elle le posa devant moi.**

**-Tiens mange ! Dit elle souriante. C'est moi qui est fait le gâteau.**

**-Alors cela doit être très bon ! Dis je souriant.**

**Katie avait rougit puis je pris un bout de son gâteau, c'était un browning, il était délicieux. Je mangea une autre part, tout en lisant mon livre, Katie me regarda en souriant. Au bout d'une heure et demie j'avais fini le livre, je le rangea dans la bibliothèque, je regarda Katie qui s'était endormit dans le fauteuil, qu'est ce qu'elle était belle. Je m'avança vers le fauteuil, je posa ma main sur son visage et lui caressa, je caressa sa longue chevelure puis je lui souffla sur le visage. Katie se réveilla, elle ouvrit ses yeux verts. Je commença à avancer mon visage prés de celui de Katie quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Sirius, je recula très vite.**

**-Oups… désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Dit Sirius gêné.**

**-Tu ne nous dérange pas Sirius, je me suis endormis et Remus me réveillé. Tu as fais les courses ? Dit Katie.**

**-Oui ptite sœur tout est en bas à la cuisine sur la table ! Dit Sirius souriant.**

**-Merci mon frère, il y a du browning si tu veux dans le plateau là bas ! Dit elle.**

**Elle se leva du fauteuil et descendit vers la cuisine pour ranger les courses et préparer le dîner. Sirius s'était assit à ma place et prit un morceau de browning de sa sœur.**

**-Il est délicieux ! Dit il.**

**-C'est vrai, elle se débrouille bien ! Dis je.**

**-Toujours tu vas voir le repas de ce soir ! Tu n'auras jamais mangé comme ça ! Dit le brun.**

**-Bon allons l'aider ! Dis je.**

**-Oh non, Katie ne veut pas ! Je te propose de faire un jeu. Dit Sirius souriant.**

**-Ok ! Dis je enthousiaste.**

**Sirius m'emmena vers sa chambre qui était juste en face de celle de Katie. Il sortit un jeu de sous son lit puis il installa le jeu sur le lit et nous jouions. On rigolait bien, il était 19h00 quand ça frappa à la porte.**

**-Sirius, tu vas ouvrir s'il te plait ! Dit Katie.**

**-Bien sûr ! Dit Sirius.**

**Nous descendions vers le hall, Sirius ouvrit laissant entrés Lily et James heureux.**

**-On a trouvé une maison ! Dit James heureux.**

**-Ah bon et où ça ? Dit Sirius heureux.**

**-Juste en face de celle-ci ! Dit Lily souriante.**

**-C'est cool ça, il ne reste plus que moi ! Dis je triste.**

**-Tu es le bien venu dans cette maison ! Dit Sirius.**

**Katie sortit du salon et s'avança vers nous.**

**-Ca va ? Dit elle.**

**-Très bien, on a trouvé une maison ! Dit Lily.**

**-Oui je viens d'entendre ça ! Dit Katie. Bon venez.**

**Elle nous emmena vers le salon, éclairait par des chandelles, une table joliment dressée. Nous nous asseyions, Katie se mit juste entre moi et Sirius puis nous commencions à dîner dans les rires. Ils étaient heureux et leurs joies me rendais heureux aussi. Katie et moi nous regardions pendant tout le repas. L'horloge sonna minuit, Lily et James décidèrent de rentrer pour dormir. Sirius monta à son tour vers sa chambre. Moi je décida d'aider Katie à descendre tout à la cuisine. Puis elle attrapa ma main après et m'emmena vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et mon colla contre, elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou puis avança son visage prés du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissa faire mais Katie se recula.**

**-Je suis désolée ! Dit elle honteuse.**

**-Non, ne le sois pas ! Je dois dire que ça me plait ! Dis je rouge.**

**-Ah bon ? Bonne nuit Remus ! Dit elle.**

**-Bonne nuit Katie ! Dis je heureux.**

**Je commença à ouvrir la porte quand Katie me tira vers elle.**

**-Non reste avec moi ! Dors avec moi Remus ! Dit elle.**

**Je souria pour lui répondre, Katie alla derrière son paravent et enfila sûrement son pyjama. Mais quand elle sortit de derrière le paravent, mes yeux n'en revenaient pas, Katie avait une nuisette, laissant sa belle poitrine apparaître.**

**-Euh, Katie ! Je dors habituellement en boxer. Dis je gêné.**

**-Et bien dors en boxer, cela ne me dérange pas Remus. Dit elle souriante.**

**Je passa derrière le paravent moi aussi, je me déshabilla aussi et sortit, Katie me regarda de haut en bas avec son sourire charmeur.**

**-Et bien tu es bien fait ! Comme mon frère ! Tu as tout ce qui faut ! Dit elle.**

**Je compris qu'elle parlait des abdos, elle me fit signe d'avancer vers elle, ce que je fis. Elle se glissa à mon tour. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, je lui caressa les cheveux mais Katie dormait déjà. Ma main parcourut son visage avant que moi-même je dorme. Cette nuit là je dormis très bien, je l'avais tout contre moi, et elle m'avait embrassé.**

4


End file.
